Discussed herein are techniques applicable for a High Availability (HA) storage system that collects analytics while also protecting data on separate physical media. The analytics may enable other functions such as data intelligence. In such a system as described in the referenced patent applications, primary data is read from and written to a primary storage pool. As the data is written to the primary pool it is automatically mirrored and also tracked for data protection to a recovery pool. The mirror can also be used for intelligence including analytics stored as discovery points.